Will Martini
Will (ウィル・マルティーニ, Wiru Marutīni) is a character in Summon Night 3, He is one of the four selectable students and one of the two male choices, being Nup the other one. Personality He has a too high of a self esteem, as a result, he often acts very cynical to others. He has a very cold gaze. It’s only with small animal that he shows kindness. As an adult, he still very quiet and with the same cold eyes, but acts a bit more friendly. Background Will is a genius can can succed in anything he does with ease. He aims to become a reliable soldier in his country for his family’s sake. He accept the main character as his private tutor by his father request but has few expectations. Development He is set in a trip by ship with his new tutor, but they get attacked by pirates looking for a magic sword. A storm throw him out of the ship and when he woke up, he was in an weird island filled with monsters that tried to attack him, but he was saved by a tiny animal called Teco and his teacher using the magic sword that the pirates were looking for. They make a temporary alliance with the pirates and together they try to investigate the island, only to find it is habited only by summon creatures. They became friends with everyone in the villages but were attacked by the army right away. Between their battles, the protagonist decides to start Will’s lessons. He complains but the protagonist begins anyway. During Summoning lessons he made sure Teco would be his partner. Much later, he comes to accept his teacher abilities and starts to respect him a bit more. He is the one to give motivation and courage to the main character and they fight side by side in the final battle. In the Karma ending, Will goes on a journey with Teco to look for the protagonist after he got taken over by Shartos. The search lasts even after Will became a adult. In the epilogue, Will is already an adult and is protecting the Island in the place of his teacher that was on a travel to help their friends from the island that suddenly got very sick. He receives the party from Summon Night 2 that came to the island to look for remnants of Black Kasura from Melgitos. Together they discover that Melgitos had infected the Island ruins and was creating a new body for himself. This was also affecting the group of Protectors, since they have a connection with the Island installments. They fight against the demon and, when the Krips get purified, Will is able to activate the restored Crissles as the new Fowyardia. Using its orange rays of Mana, he helps to put a stop to the demon. Trivia *His green scheme of color is actually a clue to his summon affinity. Gallery SN3-Will4.jpg|Will transformed SN3-Will6.jpg|Will using the power of Fowyardia SN3-Will5.jpg|Will's ending SNCollection3-Will.jpg|Will in Summon Night Collection Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 3 Character